User blog:RoseWinterhoofSSO/Silverdust's Return (Story)
The stars gleamed overhead, snow laid neatly on the earth like a blanket, this night was beautiful. Although, the beauty of the night, it only hid the sorrow, doubt, and sadness within it. Silverstream walked through the forest alone, this night was hard for her, because, tonight, was her mother, Silverdust's, 1st death anniversary. The nocturnal creatures hid in the trees lining the sides of Old Soul Path. Even they, could see the longing in Silverstream's eyes to see her mother. She reached the Temple of Lost Souls and silently walked over to her mother's grave. "Oh, mother, you have no idea how much I miss you. Today has been hard." A enchanting voice spoke out. "Tell me all about it, dear." Silverstream broke down explaining everything. "Oh! Moonclan are running low on herbs. And my apprentice, got sick. I can't do this by myself, I need Starclan's guide. So many cats are falling ill lately, we have no idea what could have caused it, and Sunclan wants to help, but, we need more than just 4 medicine cats, mother! We need help! The other clans can't help because their cats are falling ill, too." Silverstream wept and wept, with her mother with her through the night, eventually the sun arose, and the other medicine cats were worried about Silverstream. Dustpelt, Blackvoid, and Brightfield, padded over to the Temple of Lost Souls. "Silverstream! There you are! Icytail has fallen ill, we need help!" Blackvoid announced. "Alright, let's go." Silverstream sniffled, and sneezed as a pine leaf scratched her nose. Brightfield laughed. "Finally, some laughter," Dustpelt said. When they arrived, Shadowfall, the Moonclan deputy, was waiting. ''Finally!" and padded off, with no further question. Willowpaw returned with every herb she could find. '"There, that should get us through another 5 moons." Silverstream lightened up. "Willowpaw! Your healed! How?" Willowpaw explained, "I ate a mix of pine leaf, mottle seed, horse tail, and yarrow seed." Silverstream got an idea, "Brightfield, find Shadowfall and tell him to send a patrol and find as much pine leaf, mottle seed, horse tail, and yarrow seed as they can." Brightfield meowed, "Of course". and ran across camp. "Dustpelt, Blackvoid, keep feeding these cats the blend. I need to find Charmstar and tell him we found the cure." Dustpelt and Blackvoid meowed in unison, "Alright!" Silverstream raced across camp, up the thicket slope, through the hanging ivy, and down the rock tunnel. "CHARMSTAR! CHARMSTAR!" Charmstar arose from his laying position. "Yes, Silverstream?" Silverstream cauught her breath. "Willowpaw, she found...-heavy breath-...the cure." Charmstar shot up. "That's amazing, once Shadowfall's patrol gets back, I'll send Mossstream to give an equal amount of herbs to the rest of the clans,and her to tell them the cure." Silverstream sighed in relief. "Thank, Starclan." and fell over, sides heaving. "Hahhahaah." Charmstar, laughed. "Long, fast run, eh?" Silverstream regained strength. "Y..yes." Shortly after, Shadowfall's patrol returned. They returned with 40 pine leaves, 100 mottle seeds, 30 horse tails, and 110 yarrow seeds. "Perfect!" Silverstream exclaimed. Within minutes, all the cats were fed the blend. Charmstar called Mossstream's name, she skidded to Charmstar's den within seconds she arrived. "Yes, Charmstar?" Charmstar handed her a bag of equally seperated blends. '"Take these to the other clans, if a patrol stops you, tell them I sent you to help the other clans. NOW, GO! HURRY!" Mossstream raced through camp, after a few minutes she reached the Sunclan border. As always, the sun's gaze was burning into her back as she raced into the pale white ruins that located, Sandstar's den. "SANDSTAR!!!!" Mossstream called. Sandstar recognized the voice. "Well, what do you want? I already sent my medicine cats, what else do you want?" As of lately Sunclan as been hostile, it took alot for Sandstar to agree to Dustpelt and Brightfield helping. "No, no, no, no. I have the blend that cures the recent sickness. And here's the formula. Sandstar became a little more friendly. "Oh, why thank you. Now, leave. I'm sure you have other clans to stop by, child." Mossstream scoffed, and mumbled what he said in a mocking voice, under her breath. She raced until she reached the Cloudclan border, of course, giant, puffy clouds hovered above the beautiful, green meadow where the Cloiudclan camp was. (Author's note: It is not the meadow itself that is the camp, there are buildings made out of forest resources ON the meadow. Thanks! Keep up the reading!) TO BE CONTINUED! '' Category:Blog posts